Mine
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Rory was his...simply as that


**Title**: Mine

**Author**: Ashley

**Disclaimer**: Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: She was his whether she liked it or not

**Authors Note**: This takes place during second season however Finn and Logan are both in the story. I hope you're not too disappointed. I made Tristan a bit darker but I find him much sexier that way.

* * *

Mine

**It seems you have mistaken me for someone that cares**

**I'm just a dirtbag under the weathe and over rated**

"It's a surprise." Dean smiled as he took the phone off his left shoulder long enough to take his apron off and stuff it into his bag where he then proceeded to transfer the phone onto his right shoulder.

Rory rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation as she excited her room and stopped in the foyer. She glanced in the mirror and attempted to put her hair up in a nice tight ponytail without dropping the phone. "Well I know that, but why not just give me a little hint." She tried in her best innocent voice she could muster up.

Dean laughed

"If I tell you than it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." He began as he grabbed his bag and stuffed his work materials inside. "Besides it's our one year anniversary," He continued, as he looked himself over in the back room mirror. "You know that I will make this night special for you."

Rory took a deep breath as she smoothed out the top of her head making sure there weren't any bumps. She went into her room and grabbed her brown jacket that lied on her bed and put it on.

Her stomach was in knots.

Tonight was the night she was going to give herself to Dean. She appreciated how patient he was with her. There were times where they could have gone all the way but she never felt ready and Dean understood.

For that, she was thankful

"So how long until you think you can get here?" Dean asked as he took a seat in a chair, leaning his head back against the wall allowing a few pieced of hair to fall into his face.

"Give me 5 minutes," She excitely stated before hanging up.

Dean sighed hitting the end button on his cell before closing it and throwing it into a side pocket of his bag.

He felt somewhat bad that they had to meet at the store instead of him picking her up properly. They had both decided that Rory would meet him at the store because Taylor made him work later then usual explaining it had to do with town business. He wanted to protest, however, after overhearing it had something to do with Kirk, he decided against it.

He closed his bag, his heartbeat going a mile a minute at the anticipation of what was to come. It was a nice crisp night with no clouds in sight just perfect enough to see the stars.

He shut off the backlights and exited the back rooms. He heard a loud rumble from outside followed by faint voices that grew louder and seemed to be coming closer. He furrowed his eyebrows checking his watch.

Rory couldn't be here already.

He heard the bell chime indicating someone's arrival. He grabbed his bag with ease making his way down the sauce and spice isle.

He noticed three guys standing at the entrance. Quickly glancing outside he saw a red Ferrari conferrable parked on the street. Dean scoffed wondering if they were lost.

"Can I help you guys?" Dean asked questionably crossing his arms in front of him.

"Ah, mate yes can we please get some service…I'm dreadfully thirsty." The brown hair boy announced.

"That's because you were making out that blond chick all night Finn," his friend answered slightly amused with the situation. "You know that all that making out makes you dry mouthed." Logan laughed hitting him on the chest.

Finn with a confused expression scratched his head putting his hands on his hips and looked down contemplating the answer. "Yes, Right. That is very true."

Logan laughed

Dean noticed that Logan was a bit shorter then his friend Finn with spiked blond hair. He had never seen either guys before but his jaw clenched seeing a very uninterested blond leaning against the wall with a beer bottle in hand. Dean noticed him wearing faded jeans with a white wife beater a black leather jacket with chains hanging down with black boots to match.

"We're closed." Dean raised his eyebrows and sighed disinterested in serving them.

Logan and Finn looked around confused. "Am I mistaken or does the sign not say open." Finn asked glancing at the door.

Dean sighed walking in between Logan and Finn consciously bumping into them and turned the sign. "Now we are closed." He glanced at the guy against the wall with a hard stare before looking back at Logan and Finn.

"Yes well I think that is a bit rude." Finn pointed out, narrowing his eyes taking a dangerous step closer. "Isn't that right Logan," Finn asked facing him.

"It is a bit rude." He agreed

"Right then," He nodded as he crossed his arms in front of him. "We had entered the store when the sign clearly said open." Finn said. "Isn't that right Logan?"

"Right again." Logan nodded

"What about you Tristan," Finn asked nodding his way, "Do you find him being rude?"

"Unforgivably rude," Tristan answered in dark deathly voice as he took a swig of his drink.

Dean's lip lifted in a cruel smile realization dawning on him. "Oh, so you're Tristan?" Dean said. "Rory has talked a lot about you."

"Has she now?" He asked curious raising his eyebrows.

"Yea she always tells me how much of an ass you are and how she can't stand you." Dean said shifting his weight. He looked over his appearance. "I can clearly see why."

Tristan sneered.

"Now, now you know two," Finn scolded. "Let's not forget the real important issue at hand." He hesitated, makes emphasis. "Me" he said pointing to himself.

Logan chuckled.

"Yes," He began. "As I was saying, based on those facts I demand some service." He put his hands in his pocket and smiled at Dean taking a step forward. "Now this is a grocery store and as I said I am parched so I would appreciate some service.

Dean turned his head slightly annoyed seeing Tristan's friend smiling. His nerves were already shot whenever he even thought about Tristan and how he makes Rory's life a living hell and now tonight, of all nights, not only does he have to deal with him, but his goon squad as well.

Dean clenched his fists his knuckles turning white. "Well, like I said, we are closed."

Tristan scoffed. "What? Scared of us are you bagboy?" Tristan asked taking another sip.

Dean glanced at Tristan humor in is eyes. "No I just don't really feel like dealing with stuck up rich pricks like yourselves," Dean smiled watching his face fall.

Instantly, Tristan threw his bottle, pieces of glass now scattered over the floor. Dean instantly jumped at the noise and slightly winced trying to avoid getting hit but Logan and Finn stood still like this was some normal occurrence.

Tristan wiped his mouth as he pushed himself off the wall a threatening look in his eye standing in front of Dean. Dean was a good head taller than Tristan he realized, then all of them for that matter, but something was different tonight. Tristan swayed a bit as he walked, his eyes a piercing almost threatening color. "You got a problem bagboy?" Tristan asked in a low deep voice that even gave his friends the chills.

Hearing him talk like that Logan couldn't help but remember an incident that happened a few weeks back. They had all gone to a party when some tough guy got into Tristan's face.

It ended with Tristan having a few minor scratches when the other guy ended up in the hospital. Of course, having the DuGrey meant getting out of anything.

"Tristan man calm down." Logan tried his voice calm.

"Sorry mate Tristan is a bit drunk." Finn apologized while grabbing Tristan's shoulder and pushed him back trying to get in between them. "Tristan man calm down."

"Yea, Dristan" Dean laughed. "Calm Down."

"Get the fuck off of me," Tristan shrugged getting right back in Dean's face. His breathing was quickened, the urge to punch the over grown bean stock overpowering him. He had thought going out and getting drunk would have helped his emotions but all it managed to do was cloud his judgment instead of calming him down.

Dean laughed crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you serious right now?" Dean asked slightly amused.

"Do you see my laughing bagboy?" Tristan threatened

Dean looked down shifting his weight. "Whatever dude, I am not going to let you ruin my night so why don't you and your buddies get out of here while you still can."

Dean turned to leave only to have Tristan quickly maneuver himself in front of him. "Really man you do not want to mess with me." Dean angrily bit out.

"Oh yea," he laughed. Without thinking Tristan swung his arm back, a loud pop was, heard seeing Tristan's fist meeting Dean's jaw causing him to fall back against the wall with a loud thud.

Standing up he grabbed his jaw moving it from side to side making sure nothing was broken. He looked at Tristan; his anger to the breaking point he swiftly grabbed his jacket punching him in the jaw.

Logan sighed. "So do you want to stop them?" He asked Finn while watching Tristan punch Dean in the stomach as he toppled over in pain.

Finn looked over at the two fighting when another pop sound echoed. Finn let out a breath. "Bugger, I just got my nails down too." Finn joked before grabbing Dean by the arms.

Logan followed suit, grabbing Tristan untangling his arms from Dean's neck. Both guys were huffing and puffing obviously exhausted. Tristan had a black eye and a bruised cheek while Dean had a bloody lip.

"You boys finished." Finn asked.

Tristan shrugged Logan off as Dean did to Finn. Tristan turned to leave but was stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as the store bell chimed revealing a wide-eyed brunette.

"Rory," Tristan whispered his throat closing up a bit.

Rory stood there shocked. When first walking up, her insides turned recognizing the car that she driven in so many times before.

He wouldn't

He couldn't

She ran inside praying she was wrong but couldn't deny it when Tristan's shocked expression mirrored hers. She took a sharp intake of breath hearing him use her real name. Things were never good whenever he decided to be human and use her real name.

She looked him over and noticed his cheek was noticeable bruised with a black eye. Dean stood behind him obviously just as beaten. The store was a mess and as she walked in further she had to make conscious thought on where she stepped.

"Ah love, you look ravishing tonight." Finn complimented walking past Tristan to stand next to her.

"What happened?" Rory asked to no one in particular, her voice cracking.

"I didn't have anything to do with this love it was all Tristan's idea." He replied in a child like voice as if he was being scolded by an adult. "Scouts honor."

Tristan looked at him. "Thanks a lot."

"Rory your friends just came in here and attacked me…" Dean offered wiping his bloody lip.

Rory looked at all of them with hard expressions. "Is that true?" She angrily asked shruuging by Tristan to Dean's side. She looked him over and caressed his face slightly touching his bruised lip making him wince.

Tristan watched her with interest watching them interact. Anger arose inside; he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Finn observed him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Seeing as you are the only other person with a black eye I presume it was your doing?" Rory asked facing Tristan.

"Luv," Finn began hoping to shed some light on the situation.

"What are you guys even doing here?" She asked narrowing her eyes. She quickly grabbed a bag of Peas from the freezer and proceeded to lay it on Dean's forming black eyes.

"If I may," Finn continued. "All we did was come in here to buy something to drink but I'm guessing your boyfriend is it, when he refused to serve us, and things just sort of got out of control."

Rory thought about this. She new that Dean had a temper but he only ever got upset when someone threatened either him or someone he loves. "So I'm guessing Dean was unprovoked and you guys had nothing to do with it." She asked narrowing her eyes.

Silence

Rory glanced at everyone giving them hard stern glares before resting her eyes on Tristan. With her lower lip quivering she walked up to him and did the only thing she could think of…she slapped him. Tears welled up in her eyes seeing his cheek turning a bright red color and quickly turned to leave ignoring everyone's protests.

She new running wouldn't have solved anything but she just couldn't be in the same room as him. Tonight was her special night with Dean. Sleeping with Dean was supposed to clear her head and convince her that she was doing the right thing.

Then why did everything feel so wrong. The moon shined in her hair as she ran down the streets of Stars Hollow.

She wanted to escape.

She needed to escape.

After about a minute bright lights shined against the black street pavement and new it was Tristan who was following her. His car had a unique loud roar that could be heard from miles away.

She ignored it and just kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She ran through her front door and slammed her stuff onto the chair.

Thankfully, her mom wasn't home. Her mother and Sookie decided to have a sleepover. Their logic was that they were too old and this was an attempt to recapture their youth.

The only reason why Rory was able to go out with Dean on a night when her mother wasn't home, was because Sookie was going away on a business trip and you couldn't exactly change the day of your anniversary so she promised to call her mom's cell when she got in.

She ran into her room and threw herself onto the bed. Her chest was heaving as tears poured down her cheeks. She grabbed her stomach trying to catch her breath.

With her head in the pillow, she heard footsteps shuffling until they stopped by her door. She didn't even glance up knowing exactly who it was.

"Rory?" Tristan whispered his voice rough as he drew her name out.

She said nothing only the sound of her sniffling was present. Her mattress squeaked as he came closer putting his knee on the end of her mattress. "Rory," he whispered again, putting his hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off as she stood.

She crossed her arms in front of her and kept her head down not daring to look into his eyes. He stood in front of her, his warm breath tickling her skin. Her cheeks had black streaks from the little bit of mascara that she put on. She was a natural beauty and rarely bothered with make-up but she wanted to look nice for Dean.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and new he had gone to a party. "You've been drinking," She finally said her voice shaky as she lifted her head to meet his sad hurtful eyes.

"Yea," He answered clearing his throat rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that why you attacked Dean," She whispered in a questioning manner. "Because you are drunk," her voice hurt and angry.

Tristan chuckled taking a step back. "Fuck Rory…I had one beer." He backed away putting a hand through his already messy hair. "I'm hardly drunk."

Rory winced at him swearing. "Then what the hell are you doing in Star's Hollow?" She asked as she pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Why would you come out here like this after everything we talked about and knowing..." She stopped biting her bottom lip.

Tristan looked up, his body shaking. "What," he challenged. "Go on and finish your sentence," he pushed. "After knowing that you were going to go off fuck Dean tonight?" Tristan angrily spat putting his hand through his hair.

"That's not fair," She sniffled. "I thought we understood each other…I thought I made things clear."

"Oh, you made them clear all right." He spat

So this was it. Tristan new that they were going to have this conversation eventually but he thought he would have completely sober and under better circumstances.

"Tristan I'm with Dean," she began staring into his eyes. She took a deep breath wishing her body would stop shaking. "Dean loves me and tonight was the night where I was going to give myself to him."

Tristan closed his eyes slowly opening them when his breath calmed. He looked deep into her deep ocean blue eyes feeling like he could get lost in them. "Even though you already gave yourself to me," he sneered.

Her anger boiling over, she pushed him away and passed him as she made her way to her door. She turned the knob to open it but Tristan was faster shutting it before she could leave.

He maneuvered his body in front of her leaning against her door so she couldn't escape. "Move" She gritted out.

Tristan looked over her frail body and felt compassion. He was anger at her. He wanted to make her suffer the way she had made him suffer but he had never been able to handle to see her cry.

"Tristan please," she continued. "If you don't let me leave Dean is going to worry about me." She pleaded wrapping her arms around herself as if it was a protective shield.

Tristan closed his eyes "If I have to hear his fucking name one more time," he gritted.

Rory took a step back trying to calm down. "What do you want me from me Tristan?" She asked looking at him.

"God, you can be so fucking clueless sometimes," he laughed hardly, shaking his head turning to walk towards her window. He shrugged his jacket off tossing it onto her desk chair.

"Don't get comfortable Tristan," she began. "You have to leave."

When Tristan didn't move she grabbed his arm and made him face her. "What do you want from me!" she yelled.

"Do I have to fucking spell it out for you," he asked taking a step forward forcing her to take a step back. He kept walking until the back of her knees hit the mattress but she refused to sit. "I want you Rory."

She looked down biting her bottom lip. "I am not yours to give."

"Oh, that's a load of bull and you know it," he spat. "You already gave yourself to me remember. Or have you forgotten when we fucked in the janitors closet and in the bathroom and in my car and, oh and this is my favorite, in the headmaster's office.

Rory gritted her teeth and was ready to slap him against but he quickly grabbed her wrist bringing her closer. "You are mine and I am yours. No one else matters."

Rory shook her head tilting it down not wanting to hear more. What they had was a mistake a mistake she regretting more and more each day.

"God do you understand," he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up until their eyes locked." I want you Rory."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head feeling his hands starting to caress her arms causing goose bumps. He leaned her hand up, kissed her palm, and then proceeded up her arm until he reached her exposed shoulder. She was wearing a black tank giving him access.

She tried to say his name, to stop him from something she knew had to be wrong but couldn't force any words from her mouth as he leaned down and started nipping at her neck. Without thinking, she titled her head to the side giving him better access raising her arm up and put her petite hand on the back of his neck.

"Fuck Rory, I know that I am supposed to let you go but every time I thought about you and him together it just drove me fucking insane." He whispered as he blew into her ear

"I would lie in my bed and close my eyes and remember what it felt like when you moaned my name." He whispered as he unbuttoned the top of her jeans. "To touch you," he said and he brought her zipper down.

Rory moaned feeling his hands go into her jeans and cup at her base. She felt his fingers move slightly his fingers itching to move past her barrier and enter her.

"Fuck Rory you are so wet for me right now." He brought his hands out and thrusted his hips forward showing her how much he wanted her.

He brought his hands under her tank and cupped her breasts his thumb sliding over her hard nipples that were poking out of her tank. "Do you like Rory?" he asked tweaking her nipples with his fingers.

Rory groaned her breathing getting heavy. "Tristan," she moaned swallowing a lump in her throat as she brought her hands to the base of his jeans and cupped him through his jeans feeling his hard erection. She shivered hearing him groan.

"Rory, I know that you want to do this," he said undoing her messy ponytail. "You want to do this knowing that Dean is off somewhere else worried about you." Tristan knew it was low to use his real name but he needed to know that she wanted him more than she wanted bagboy.

At the sound of her boyfriend's name Tristan felt Rory still her movements and felt her body go rigid so he sucked on her earlobe as he began easing her jeans down.

Rory put her hands on his to stop him a part of her brain knowing that this was wrong but feeling his countless kisses and the mixture between smell of his cologne, alcohol and a smell that only Tristan possessed the logic part of her was gone.

She stepped out her jeans and felt her knees buckle as he cupped her at her vagina. Before she could lie back comfortably on her bed, he managed to throw her tank off leaving her breasts exposed.

He lay above her, between her legs and started to suck on her nipples making her groan. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt helping her take it off him. Caressing his solid chest with her hands, she made her way down to his jeans and undid the buttons, only stopping kissing her long enough to take his jeans and boxers off before he was back sucking on her breasts.

She felt his hardened penis rubbing against her, her panties the only article of clothing separating them. "Fuck Rory," he groaned sucking on her throat.

Rory felt her heat rising, her pussy overflowing with cum. With a shaky voice, she asked him to maneuver his body slightly so she could take off her panties. As she was taking them off, she was thankful that her mother put her on the pill. It wasn't as if she didn't trust her daughter but it was just in case.

Tristan shivered as he rubbed his penis against her cilt smiling as she moaned. "You belong to me Rory," Tristan whispered as he grabbed her ass and forced her to wrap her legs around him.

He was positioned at opening but didn't thrust. "Say it Rory," he demanded. "Say that you belong to me."

She swallowed hard. "I belong to you," She whispered wishing he would stop torturing her.

He bent down and kissed her sucking on her bottom lip. "Tell me you want me," he asked in a low husky voice as he rubbed against her.

Her body bucked, her vision going white as she arched her back up. "God, yes Tristan I want you and only you now please…"

At her request he thrusted into her hard and fast making her moan loudly her eyes widening at the feeling of is penis inside of her. He entered so hard and fast that instantly the tip of his penis hit the head of her pussy.

She knew that Tristan liked it hard and fast but she also knew that when he went slowly he took more time paying attention to her. However, she had no complaints though wanting to feel ever part of him.

He put his hands under her ass to get a better angle and continued thrusting in and out each time harder and faster.

Any thought of Dean was long gone as her breasts bounced simultaneously with her bed, which thankfully, didn't squeak. Tristan brought her arms up above her head and held them there as he looked into her eyes. They both moaned and grunted the sweat dripping down there bodies.

She gripped the back of her headboard giving him access to bring his hands down her arms and down her sides finally resting them on her breast where he squeezed long and hard.

Feeling themselves about to cum, Rory gripped Tristan's shoulders and tightened her hold around his waist. Tristan gripped Rory's hips and right before the came, they heard the front door slam. Rory heard her name being called but didn't care now.

Tristan kissed her hard sticking his tongue into her mouth to cover the sound of both their moans as they both came together.

He kept kissing her as he rocked her back to the ground allowing him to getting his breathing under control as well.

They heard her name again and they both recognized the voice as Dean's. Rory tried to get up and push him off but he wouldn't leave her. When he didn't budge, she looked at his exasperated. "Remember Mary," he began leaning his forehead against hers. "You are mine."

Rory felt herself tingle.

Tristan finally pulled out of her and quickly found her clothes and got dressed. She checked herself in her mirror making sure she looked decent and then turned back to Tristan as he slowly got dressed.

Rolling her eyes, she left her room to find Dean in the bathroom. "Hey," she whispered as he came out.

Dean let out a sigh. "Thank god you are okay," Dean said embracing her into his arms.

Rory watched as Tristan slipped out of her room and headed towards the front door. Even after her release, his intense gaze made her body shiver.

She watched him leave and she took in a breath. She didn't know how she was going to do it but she was going to have to break up with Dean. She felt bad that it had to be on their anniversary but after tonight she realized no man could ever make her feel the way Tristan did not 5 minutes ago.

Because he was right

She was _his_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Remember...reviews are better than seeing Tristan naked 


End file.
